


maybe, or maybe not.

by ilott



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bus, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Strangers to Friends, Wishes, just ushijima being a big soft boy, listened to paramore while writing this, mentions of family, or maybe lovers, ushiten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilott/pseuds/ilott
Summary: today, the universe decided to mess with wakatoshi, making his day more stressful than ever—to the point where he wished on a well for wanting something good to happen before the day ends.then he meets his bus seat mate who turns his world upside down.and made him think that maybe his wish worked, or it was fate that brought them together.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	maybe, or maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! after almost 3 months of having writer's block, i finally wrote and finished an au T-T (sobs)
> 
> i know that ushijima is an only child but let's pretend that he has a younger brother HAHAHA
> 
> also, this is my first au here so hehe i am feeling: nervous as i type this haha #wow
> 
> anyway, hope you'll like it and enjoy! mwa <333

Today, the universe decided to mess with Wakatoshi.

Well, lately, his days have been very stressful—but today, it's _extra_ stressful that he wants to rip out his brown hair and break down.

His day started waking up late, blaming his brother for not waking him up and going to school without him. When he arrived at his first-class (which is Theology), his professor decided to have a surprise quiz, which he failed—miserably. He really hates it when he gets a low grade because it might affect his scholarship. Lastly, their coach took out his anger on him, screaming madly and blaming him every time he and his teammates fail but Wakatoshi still apologized.

Fun, right?

Their volleyball training ended late and was tiring (as always).

It's already seven o'clock in the evening, his teammates already went home, leaving him alone in their gymnasium. Wakatoshi groans as he realizes that he's already late for their dinner. 

Their family usually eats dinner together since it's the only time where they could gather all together. Wakatoshi grabs his phone from his pants' pocket and texts his brother.

**[7:10PM]**

**From: Ushiwaka -_-**

**To: Haru ^-^**

Practice just ended. Tell mom that I'm going to be late. Eat well!

**[7:12PM]**

**From: Haru ^-^**

**To: Ushiwaka -_-**

Okay (thumbs up emoji)

He snorts at his brother's reply, putting his phone back in his pocket and leaves the gymnasium. 

The rush hour finally started, there were already many people on their way to their respective houses. Wakatoshi squeezed himself into the crowd of people waiting for the bus as he feels frustrated since he hates going home during rush hour because 1) he's not good with crowds 2) he might miss dinner. 

He presses his lips together before he looks up to the starry sky. He wants to admire the stars longer, but he suddenly feels raindrops on his forehead.

"You've got to be kidding me," Wakatoshi whispers to himself and looks for an umbrella inside his bag, which he, later on, realizes that he also forgot his umbrella. He leaves from the waiting line and looks for a waiting shed.

After a few minutes, he sees a waiting shed and a wishing well near it. He thanks the gods above and sits at the metal bench. The rain is still pouring hard, so he texts his brother again. 

**[7:30PM]**

**From: Ushiwaka -_-**

**To: Haru ^-^**

Tell mom that it's raining hard and I'm in a waiting shed rn

**[7:32PM]**

**From: Haru ^-^**

**To: Ushiwaka -_-**

lololol u forgot your umbrella? (laughing emoji)

**[7:34PM]**

**From: Ushiwaka -_-**

**To: Haru ^-^**

yes and don't laugh at me!

**[7:35PM]**

**From: Haru ^-^**

**To: Ushiwaka -_-**

Bwahahahahahahaha our dinner's so good :P

**[7:36PM]**

**From: Ushiwaka -_-**

**To: Haru ^-^**

Haru.... did I ask?

**[7:37PM]**

**From: Haru ^-^**

**To: Ushiwaka -_-**

(thumbs down emoji)

When he was about to reply to his brother's text, his phone's battery suddenly died. He groans as he returns his phone back. He feels a coin inside his pocket, takes it out, and looks at the wishing well. 

Wakatoshi used to hang out with his father a lot when he was younger. They'd usually play volleyball, go to amusement parks, and sometimes, they'd visit shrines. His father told him stories about wishing wells. He said to him that if he drops a coin, closes his eyes and wishes something, there's a massive possibility that it will happen. Even if he heard about it a lot growing up, he never tried dropping a coin and wishing on a well—until today.

He stands up from the damp metal bench and strolls to the wishing well. When he was going to drop the coin, he shakes his head while laughing at himself, thinking that he's stupid for wanting to wish on a well just because he's having a bad day.

"You're literally a grown-up man, Waka." He says to himself, closing his eyes and flips his coin with his index and thumb.

He hears a _ploop_ sound of the water and realizes that his coin fell into the well. He scratches the top of his head and says, "Seems like I have to wish now." 

Just like what his father had told him when he was younger, he closes his eyes and whispers his wish, "I wish that something good will happen before the day ends." 

The rain stops pouring down as soon as he opens his eyes. He looks around with confusion and whispers, "What the hell." 

Wakatoshi goes back to the bench, grabs his bag, and looks back at the wishing well once again. He feels a sudden shiver down his spine while staring at it. He shakes his head as he turns back on it and starts walking around to the bus stop, "It's just a coincidence, Waka." 

When he arrives at the bus stop, the long line is already gone, just a tall red-haired boy who's looking down at his phone. He finds it weird because it's been only 30 minutes since he left the bus stop and the line was really long. Still confused, Wakatoshi clutches the strap of his bag and stands behind the boy. 

He looks at the red-haired boy who's playing a game that he is not familiar with. Wakatoshi looks at him from head to toe, his ears have a few piercings and wearing casual clothes. He flinches as the boy screams in disbelief all of a sudden. The boy puts his hand on his head and accidentally hits Wakatoshi with his elbow, making him flinch and wince, "Ouch."

The boy turns to him and says in a worried tone, "Oh my god. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Wakatoshi raises a thumbs up in front of his face, reassuring him that he's okay. 

"Are you sure?"

Wakatoshi looks at _Red boy_ (he decided to call him that) and reassures him once again with a small smile, "Don't worry, I'm fine." 

"I'm sorry again." Red boy looks at him and then shifts his gaze behind him. His eyes widen as if he sees someone he knows, "Oh! The bus is here!" Wakatoshi looks behind him and sees the bus going near them.

He watches the bus stops in front of them before going inside. When he steps inside the vehicle, there are only 2 seats beside each other at the back of the bus.

It looks like he's going to sit next to Red boy.

Wakatoshi suddenly feels a tug from his jacket, looks behind to see the red-haired boy raising an eyebrow at him, "Are you going to go inside or..?" He slowly nods as he walks to their seat, Red boy following him. 

They sit next to each other in silence as Wakatoshi slumps in his seat. He lets out a deep sigh as he shifts his gaze at the window. The bus starts to move, and he hears a loud sigh and small "Finally" from his seatmate, which he finds cute.

_What a cute guy._

Wakatoshi looks down at his wristwatch, and it's already eight-thirty o'clock, but they are still on the road because of the heavy traffic. He wants to text his brother again because he doesn't want to make his mother worry, but his phone ran out of battery already. 

Red boy takes out his phone and a pair of wired earphones from his bag. He puts his earbuds on his ears before he plays a song that Wakatoshi recognizes after a few beats and guitar riffs. 

The audio coming from the red-haired boy's earphones is loud enough to hear the song clearly that he recognizes so quickly.

 _I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_.

 _She's got a body like an hourglass, that's ticking like a clock_.

It's _Misery Business_ by Paramore.

Wakatoshi _loves_ Paramore—he literally worships Hayley Williams. He grew up listening to their music and other emo bands. Their parents used to make them listen to classical music, but when his older cousins introduced him to emo music, he knew that it was going to be his favourite music genre. 

He taps his feet to the rhythm of the song and starts humming the lyrics. He feels so happy to hear his favourite music from a not-so-stranger's phone.

He looks down to see a familiar school lanyard, which belongs to Red boy. He realizes that they go to the same university and sees his name: _Tendou Satori._

Wakatoshi hears a forced cough coming from _Satori._ The red-haired boy narrows his eyes at him, "Why are you looking at my ID?"

He scratches the back of his head as he defends himself, "I wasn't looking."

"You were."

"No."

"Yes. I caught you with my two eyes." Satori says in a teasing tone while grinning at him. 

Wakatoshi lets out a sigh, gives up, "Okay. I was." 

Satori shakes his head. "You know, it would be unfair if I don't know your name and you got mine." He says as he takes off the right side of his wired earphones. 

"Oh. I'm Ushijima Wakatoshi." He slowly says as he turns away from him, feeling awkward, "I'm sorry for looking at your ID."

Satori snorts, "No, dude—don't be. To be honest, I wanted to know your name too."

Wakatoshi snaps his head to him and asks, "What? Why?"

"Well, firstly," Satori begins while playing with his wired earphones, "I heard you humming to Misery Business earlier, and it seems like you're a fan of them too. Most of my friends aren't fans of emo bands, so it makes me happy to see someone who likes Paramore. Second, we go to the same school, but I never saw you there." The red-haired boy explains and pauses for a second, "Lastly, you're cute."

_He just called me cute. Oh my god._

The brown-haired boy sits up from his chair and says with a confused tone, "Thank you?"

Satori shakes his head and looks away, "I'm sorry I sounded so weird—"

"No, no, no, it's fine!" Wakatoshi interrupts as he turns his whole body to look at Satori, "I was curious if you like Paramore too. Since I'm not really vocal about my music taste to my friends so it's cool to meet someone who has the same music taste as me and it makes me glad, I guess?" He says with enthusiasm and excitement, making himself cringe inside.

_But who cares?_

The red-haired boy looks at him for a few seconds before he speaks again, "Ah. I don't know what to say." Satori murmurs as he grabs the right side of his earphones, offering it to the brown-haired boy, "Do you want to listen to Paramore.. with me?" He carefully asks.

_Oh my god. Yes. Yes. Yes_

Wakatoshi suddenly feels the same shiver when he wished earlier to his spine, realizing that _maybe_ it actually worked, perhaps it's _not_ just a coincidence. His heart literally did a small jump when the red-haired boy offered to listen to songs with him. Something good _finally_ happened to him this day. 

He grabs the earbuds from Satori, nodding slowly. "I'd love to." Wakatoshi gives Satori a bright smile, who beams back at him.

Wakatoshi wishes that this will be longer. It's been an hour, and they are still listening to Paramore's best songs. While listening to their favourite band, they also shared about their lives. He tells Satori that he's the captain of their university's volleyball team, which Satori finds cold. He also mentions that he's a Political science student while Satori tells him that he's from the Culinary Arts department. 

He learns that Satori is part of a band called Supercuts. He's the lead vocalist and bassist of the band. He mentions that their band sometimes plays in school events. Wakatoshi doesn't really go to their events because of their team practices, but he promises Satori that he'll watch them next time. 

Satori looks so enthusiastic and excited as he shares his experiences. Wakatoshi finds him smiling and giggling at them. He likes how passionate Satori is in life. Being the eldest song is hard for him. He has to keep up his parents' expectations, and he has to work and study hard to make them happy—to the point that he forgot to take a break and make time for himself.

They take a break from talking for a while, and Wakatoshi starts to feel sleepy. He yawns as he covers his mouth with his hand. He looks out the window and sees Satori looking at him with a worried look. "Are you tired?" The red-haired boy asks him.

Wakatoshi slowly nods. "Yeah. With everything." He scoffs, rubbing his right eye.

Satori raises his eyebrow at him, giving him a confused look.

"Just kidding." The brown-haired boy shakes his head, "These past few days have been stressful for me." Wakatoshi waves his hands as a sign of reassuring Satori.

The red-haired boy slowly nods and says, "Go on. You can share it with me."

Wakatoshi lets out a big sigh before he begins and Satori unconsciously leans towards him, "Especially this day. It started so bad! I woke up and went to school late. My theology professor had a surprise quiz which I failed so badly."

He lets out a chuckle and pauses for a second, "Our coach took out his anger at me earlier, called me an irresponsible captain."

He pauses for a second and says, "This day was so bad that it made me wish on a freaking well."

Satori slowly nods, still listening to Wakatoshi, "I know it's weird, but I _think_ it worked." He emphasizes the word _'think'_ and continues, "I wished that something good will happen to me before the day ends." He says as he gives Satori a warm smile.

The red-haired boy thinks for a moment before he asks him with a confused tone, "So.. what happened?"

"A stranger accidentally hit my head with his elbow who turns out to be my seatmate in this bus. He's also a fan of Paramore. It just feels nice to talk to someone who has the same interests as you and I got to let out my stress for a while." Wakatoshi says and finds himself smiling again. 

He notices that Satori's ears are heating up, turning to red and he points at them before Satori covers them with his hands, "Your ears. They're red just like your hair." 

At that moment, Wakatoshi's body flushes with warmth. Their eyes meet again, staring at each other before they burst out of laughter, making the people inside the bus looking at them. Satori clears his throat before he speaks again, "Well. I'm glad that I made you happy, even if we just met a few hours ago." 

Wakatoshi takes a deep breath before he speaks, "Yeah. Thank you, Satori."

Satori pats Wakatoshi's head as he says in a joking tone, "Thank the wishing well, not me." 

"Right. I'll go back to that place again to say thank you."

"Yeah." Satori chuckles, making Wakatoshi's heart jump.

They don't know what to say to each other anymore, but they don't feel awkward, it's probably because they both had a long day. The bus slows down, making Wakatoshi look at the LED screen in front. He realizes that his stop is already near and so he taps Satori's shoulder before he says, "I'm going to go down in a few minutes."

Satori looks at the LED screen in front of them and asks, "Ah, you live here?"

Wakatoshi asks, grabbing the strap of his bag, "How about you?"

"Two stops left." The red-haired boy turns to him and says. Wakatoshi just nods at his response.

The bus driver announces that the next stop is near, so Wakatoshi gives Satori a gentle smile before he says, "It was nice meeting you, Satori."

Satori nods and smiles back, "Same. See you at school, Wakatoshi." 

The bus stops, making them lean forward. The travelling time was kind of long because of the traffic, but they didn't even notice it because they were busy talking and sharing about their lives.

Wakatoshi stands up and says, "See you at the campus."

Satori waves at him, bids his goodbye again and moves to the side so that Wakatoshi can go out quickly. The brown-haired boy goes out of the bus and waits for the vehicle to move again. He looks at Satori from outside, waving at him. 

Satori mouths "good night" at him before the bus starts to move slowly.

Wakatoshi watches the bus go and hits his head with his hand, "That was… crazy." He laughs at himself before walking to his house.

When he _finally_ arrives at their house, he sees his mother and brother at their living room and smiles at them, "I'm home." He hurriedly goes to his mom and hugs her tightly, making his brother give him a judging look. 

After eating dinner, he goes to his bedroom and throws his tired body on his bed.

Wakatoshi feels so exhausted yet happy. He looks at the ceiling and thinks of what happened to him this day, making him smile. 

_Wait. Fuck._

His smile drops when he realizes that he didn't get Satori's number—but he remembers that they go to the same university, so he shrugs it off and smiles again. 

_Oh my god. I think... I have a crush_.

_On a person, I just met today._

But who would've thought a stranger can make his world upside down? 

Maybe it wasn't just a coincidence.

Maybe it really did work. Dropping a coin in a well and wishing for something really works. 

Or, it was _fate._

**Author's Note:**

> omg you finished it (i guess) GASPS
> 
> also... emo kids ushiten.. yes
> 
> kudos, comments and nice words are VERYYY appreciated!!!! hehe also you can leave something at my cc (@ushiwakas) and follow me on twitter (@0SAAKA) hehe
> 
> thank you so much for reading and i hope you liked it! stay safe mwa love lots :] <3


End file.
